Dragon Ball Universe: Goten's saga!
by Saiyanfoeva
Summary: After Goten loses his temper and leaves the check-in station, he ends up in the world of My little pony! Find out what hilarity, action, and craziness awaits our hero! Follows the events in chapter 8 of my story "Dragon Ball Universe!", from Goten's P.O.V. Contains lemons later on, explicit language, violence, and pairings! Find anthro pics on my profile! Please review!


**Hey guys, what's up, Saiyanfoeva here! So, today I'm going to be releasing the first chapter of DBU: Goten saga!, which is the story of the time lapse that occurs in DBU where Goten is missing and in a different universe. If you haven't read DBU yet, go to my stories and check it out first because this will probably not make sense without first reading that. Anyway, I'm sure you want to get on to the story, so, without further ado, let's get onto the story!... Wait… I forgot… this is technically a different story, so we still have to do the disclaimers… Oh yeah, this'll be fun. By the way, this story takes place after Twilight Sparkle becomes an Alicorn, and all characters are anthro's and the images for them can be found on my google doc, the link to which can be found on my profile. I would have pasted the link here, but it won't let me.**

**Also, there are five different versions for each character, and the ones in this story are the #3 versions(yes, I know PinkiePie's shows her butt, but this story is rated M so puck it, however her usual outfit is the same one she's wearing in the 4****th**** version of her, minus the leggings. Rarity's usual outfit is the exact same thing in her third version, but with the same skirt from the fourth. Twilight is as she is in the third, but with wings because she's an alicorn. Applejack is as she appears in the third version also, as well as Rainbowdash.).**

**And by the way, I DID NOT DRAW THOSE PICTURES, the guy who did has a signature at the bottom. Also, the anthro's are more like Ponies than humans, in the sense that they can walk on two feet, but they prefer walking on all fours most of the time. Oh, and by the way, the pony's DO have human genitalia. However, Rarity and Twilight are the only two who are aware of what "mating" is(save for the adults, of course) as Rarity is the oldest of the mane six, and Twilight is always reading, so she is bound to know about Pony biology. The others are pretty much completely oblivious to the subject. Oh! Fluttershy is also 17 in this, not 19. One last thing, this story WILL have a lemon/lemons. I know that sounds… somewhat comical and awkward with MLP in it, but it's gonna happen eventually. The worst part is, since Ponies are humanoids, they have hymens in my story. And no crotch-boobs, they all have human boobs, like they do in the pictures. =/**

* * *

**Saiyanfoeva: Well, we haven't been here in a while, huh Goten?**

**Goten: Nope, in fact I forgot all about it. **

**Saiyanfoeva: Doesn't surprise me. Anyway, le-**

**PinkiePie: HeySaiyanfoevaOhMyGoshICan'tBelieveItMyName's********PinkiePie**

******AndILoveYourCrossoverWithNarutoAndDragonB all-**

**Fluttershy: P-PinkiePie, d-don't you think w-we should let him finish? I-if that's alright with you…**

**Saiyanfoeva: And I say hell yeah, hell yeah, hell yeah, fuckin' right, fucki-**

**Goten: The following is a non-profit fan-fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Saiyanfoeva owns nothing but this particular story. Please support the official release. **

**Saiyanfoeva: Uhh, yeah, so… On to the story!**

* * *

**Equestria, Ponyville.**

Today was a very stormy day. This was actually very uncommon in Ponyville, as the Pegasi in the town can control the weather by physically commanding the clouds. However, this was a very big storm, and the best Pegasus in the town, RainbowDash, was currently pretending to be ill. She was a cyan, winged pony, with a mane and tail decorated by all the colors of the rainbow, giving the illusion that her mane tail were rainbows when she flew. RainbowDash lived in her castle in Cloudsdale, a city made of clouds in the sky. The Pegasus also bore a "cutie mark", a mark on both of her flanks that is obtained by discovering your natural talent, or what makes you happiest, that had the image of a cloud with a three colored lightning bolt coming out of it.

Another Pegasus, named "Fluttershy", was completely terrified of any loud noises, especially thunder. She was a buttery colored pony with wings, that had a cutie mark of three butterfly's on her flanks. She also had a pink mane and tail. This Pegasus lived in her cottage near the Everfree forest, housing her and dozens of different animals that she cared for.

Elsewhere in Ponyville, an orange Earth pony bearing a cutie mark of three apples, named "Applejack", huddled together with her younger sister, Applebloom(a blank flank, or somepony that lacks a cutie mark), to alleviate the yellow Earth ponies fear of the storm. AppleJack and AppleBloom lived on the Apple family orchard on the outskirts of Ponyville with their grandmother, Grannysmith(A green Earth pony with white hair, and a cutie mark of an apple pie, that required a walker to… walk.), and their older brother, Big Macintosh(A red Earth pony that had a plow harness around his neck, a single blade of wheat constantly in his mouth, and the cutie mark of a halved, mackintosh apple.) . She was in a situation similar to a certain unicorn she knew.

In the Ponyville fashion boutique, there sat an annoyed, white unicorn, that listened as her sister screamed at every bolt of lightning she saw and every thunder clap she heard. It was late, so this unicorn, Rarity, a white unicorn with a purple mane and tail, and a cutie mark of three blue gems, just covered her ears with her pillow in order to lessen the pain of the screams of her little sister, Sweetiebell(A young white unicorn filly, that had a purple and pink mane/tail, bearing no cutie mark.).

However, at the local Ponyville bakery, Sugarcube corner, there was a certain pink Earth pony that was actually having fun in the storm, as she pranced around outside in the rain. She was Pinkiepie, a pink pony with a curly, out of control bright pink mane, and tail. She bore a constant smile, and a cutie mark of three balloons, showing her talent off as being able to make people smile. Even though it was an intense thunder storm, she was having the time of her life, frolicking in the street.

Of course, last but not least, we go to the library, home to the Alicorn student of Princess Celestia, and her pet dragon Spike, Twilight sparkle. She was currently observing the storm patterns and habits, while Spike was snoring in his small bed upstairs, with his blankets strewn across his body.

This was the norm whenever there was a storm in Ponyville. However, this storm in particular was… strange. It was very powerful, and there was a funnel cloud above the town, but… it wasn't forming a tornado. It was actually glowing with a bright blue hue in the center of the swirling clouds. Pinkie noticed this, and looked strangely at the orb in the sky that glowed stronger by the second. Eventually, the orb swelled up to at least 8 meters(24 feet)! When it reached its highest luminosity, the orb suddenly burst from the center, sending what looked like a beam of light down towards the Earth! The beam landed just on the outskirts of the town, with a colossal explosion, not far from a certain cottage.

As Fluttershy tended to her animals, she was completely caught off guard by a thunderous boom, outside of her cottage. Instead of screaming however, she gasped, and took off, knowing that a lightning bolt hitting close to her cottage could have hurt or… killed one of her pets. She flew out of her door, leaving it wide open, as she sped directly towards… a crater? Sure, it would have been normal for lightning to singe the ground, but a crater? Let alone one so large, at least a good 8ft. radius(16 foot diameter). She didn't have time though to think about it, these few seconds could decide an animals life or death.

When Fluttershy got to the crater, her eyes went wide, and her heart stopped. At the bottom of the crater, there was some creature that looked… similar to Ponies**(AN. remember people, these are anthro's)**, as it had a head, a mane, a tail, and five limbs including the head, but it honestly looked more similar to a mostly hairless monkey. Its tail looked exactly like that of a monkey, and its face didn't have a muzzle, but a nose. It wore a lot of clothes, consisting of some foreign orange robes, covering a blue shirt, with orange pants and a pair of very thick horse boots(this is Fluttershy's first assessment of the "creature", Goten is still wearing the same clothes he does in DBZ, but with a black pair of Goku's boots, so she doesn't know what a gi is.).

After staring at the creature for a moment, she snapped out of her trance, and flew to the bottom of the crater and tried to pick it up. However, when she tried lifting it, she quickly found it was much to heavy for her to budge. She had to think fast, because it had singe marks on its face and its clothes were also slightly burnt, so she flew as fast as she could to Cloudsdale, in hopes of finding her friend RainbowDash, so she could help the poor creature.

* * *

**With Rainbowdash in Cloudsdale.**

Currently, the cyan Pegasus was eating cookie dough from a bowl in her living room. She was nearly all better, and whatever illness that had been eating at her was nearly gone. She would definitely be 100% by tomorrow. As she finished her cookie dough, she went to her kitchen and put the bowl in the sink, before going back to her living room. Before she sat back down though, she heard a frantic knocking on the door, and somepony yelling at her through the door. She went to find out who it was at this hour.

"Rainbowdash, Rainbowdash, come out quick, I need your help!", Fluttershy yelled, as she knocked on the door.

"Ugh, Fluttershy? What do you want? You know that it's almost 10(p.m.), right?", Rainbowdash replied to her flustered friend, as she opened the door.

"I know Rainbow, but it's urgent, there was a lightning strike, and a monkey was hurt, but it's too heavy to lift by myself, please come help me!", Fluttershy pleaded with urgency.

"O-okay Fluttershy, let's go.", Rainbowdash agreed, as she walked out of her house, closing the door behind her, and flying down to the crater.

* * *

**At the crater, with Goten.**

As Goten stirred at the bottom of the crater, he slowly began to regain his consciousness. The half-Saiyan looked around him, as he remembered passing out in the no-world.

"Ugghh… W-where am I?", Goten said to himself, clutching his head.

"Definitely not in Toph's world…" Goten again spoke to himself, with a slight hint of sadness at not being with one of his best friends. His relationship with her wasn't romantic, even though he thought she was somewhat cute when they first met. She was more like a little sister to him, but they only knew each other for a few days, so he wasn't too upset.

"Huh?", Goten huffed, noticing two objects coming towards him, that were going much faster than their power levels would have led him to believe they were capable.

"There! There's the crater!", he heard a soft voice say somewhat loudly, as he began to stand up it the crater, dusting himself off.

"Wait a second… I think it's getting up!", he heard a… raspier, yet not quite manly, voice say to the other.

"W-what?", Fluttershy barely squeaked, barely loud enough for even Goten to hear.

As the two flew closer, they could clearly see the creature dusting its pants off with its hands. Rainbowdash looked confused. This thing was a monkey? She had never heard of a furless monkey that had a mane.

"H-hello Mr. Monkey. I-I noticed you were hit b-by lightning, and I-I thought you were hurt. Are you injured somewhere? I hope y-you don't mind me asking…", Fluttershy gently questioned Goten, who was now confused as to weather he should start cracking up, or be offended that she called him a monkey.

"Monkey?! I'm a Saiyan, and my name's Goten!", the Saiyan hybrid said rather loudly, shocking the two ponies in front of him.

"EEP!", Fluttershy squealed, backing away from Goten and the crater, as he walked up the side of the hole.

"Y-you can talk?! That's AWESOME!", Rainbowdash shouted in excitement and surprise, while she flew closer to Goten, to examine the "Saiyan".

"Yeah, of course I can talk. What, have you guys never seen a human before?", Goten questioned, making Rainbowdash cock her head, and Fluttershy back away, blushing and holding her arms back.

"No, what's that?", Rainbowdash questioned further, her eyes sparkling at the strange new sentient being in front of her.

"Huh? You mean there aren't humans in this world?", Goten further confused the two.

"This world?", Rainbowdash asked, hoping to gain more information about him.

"Uh, can we talk about this somewhere else? I'm gettin' kinda soaked.", Goten said, referring to the rain from the storm that they had pretty much forgotten about.

"U-uh, w-we can go to u-um… m-my cottage…", Fluttershy barely said, even more shy than she usually was.

"O-okay…", Goten said rather meekly compared to his usual robustness.

"Yeah, let's go! I'm getting rained on too!", Rainbowdash exclaimed, lifting into the sky with her wings.

"W-wait, Rainbowdash, he c-can't fly so…", Fluttershy stuttered, making her friend pout.

"Come on guys, let's get going.", Goten said to the two, as he was levitating ten feet in the air.

"W-what?!", Fluttershy said in shock.

"You can fly?!", Rainbowdash said to the hybrid, as she flew up next to him, "That's awesome! How can you do that without wings?!"

"Oh, I just wrap myself in ki, then control the ki around my body to make myself fly. Kinda like becoming a puppet that I control.", Goten quickly explained, as Fluttershy lifted herself into the air.

"W-well, m-my cottage is t-this way…", Fluttershy said, pointing towards her cottage, which was barely visible from where they were, her blush intensifying, confusing Goten even more.

"O-okay.", Goten nodded in understanding, flying slowly(for him) towards the direction she pointed, leaving the two ponies in awe, as they struggled to catch up.

"Wow! This guy's pretty fast, huh Fluttershy?!", Rainbowdash shouted to her friend through the turbulence as they quickly reached the cottage.

"P-please, come in and s-sit down, i-if you don't mind…", Fluttershy blushed as she spoke to the two, opening her door and allowing them inside.

"Phew, thanks Ms…"

"F-Fluttershy, m-my name is Fluttershy…", the pale yellow pony told him while looking away, her blush still prominent.

"O-oh, haha, m-my name's Goten, nice to meet you!", Goten introduced himself happily, still feeling warmth on his cheeks, while holding his hand out.

"N-nice to m-meet you Mr. G-Goten…", Fluttershy greeted him, hesitantly shaking hands with him.

"Oh, by the way, I didn't catch your name either.", Goten said, looking to Rainbowdash, who smirked.

"I'm Rainbowdash! The fastest flyer in all of Equestria!", Rainbowdash introduced herself, while doing a loop in the air.

"Hmph, I would challenge that statement, but I don't even know what Equestria is.", Goten simply remarked, confusing Rainbowdash.

"Huh? What, are you some kind of alien or something? Haha.", Rainbowdash chuckled, Goten joining the laughter as well.

"Yeah, I guess I am an alien to you, haha.", Goten casually added, rubbing the back of his head.

"Eh?", Rainbowdash deadpanned.

"What?", Goten simply questioned in ignorance.

"Did you just say you were an… alien?", Rainbowdash questioned with a now serious expression.

"Yeah, well, half alien that is. My mother is a demon actually, but don't worry, she's really nice, and my dad is an alien humanoid known as a Saiyan. That makes me half alien!", Goten explained with his arms holding his head, with the infamous Son grin flaring with happiness, making Fluttershy, and even Rainbowdash to a lesser extent, blush.

"An alien-demon that looks like a hairless monkey that can fly… THAT'S SOOOO COOL!", Rainbowdash beamed at her new friend.

"Haha, I guess so, but I just wish I knew where I was…", Goten pondered out loud.

"W-well, right now, y-you're in m-my cottage… We're next to E-Everfree forest, a-and right u-under Cloudsdale…", Fluttershy quietly told him, blushing, which in turn made Goten's cheeks also start warming up.

"Heh, w-well, I don't know what either of those places are, and I don't have anywhere to stay tonight, so d-do you know anywhere I can stay for tonight?", Goten questioned bashfully, now feeling increasing heat as he looked into the deep, aqua colored eyes of the buttery skinned, blushing girl in front of him.

"I-If you want, y-you could um… stay… here until we take you to the princess tomorrow with our friend Twilight sparkle, i-if that's alright with you…", Fluttershy softly told the boy, her blush increasing, as she tried covering her face with her mane even more.

"Sure! That's great, thanks Fluttershy!", Goten exclaimed, flying up and hugging the girl, who was now on the verge of fainting, as her face became as red as a tomato.

"Whoa you two, haha, get a room will ya'?", Rainbowdash joked, causing the two to pull away from the hug while Fluttershy held her arm under her chest and Goten rubbed the back of his head while wearing his flashy grin, both of them sporting fairly deep blushes.

"Well, I better get goin', it seems like the storm stopped. By the way Goten, would you be up for a race tomorrow by any chance?", Rainbowdash hopefully asked with a glimmer in her crimson eyes, as she did her best to make a pouting face to persuade Goten, as she looked at him with sad eyes, and put her finger to her mouth.

"U-uh, s-sure Rainbowdash.", Goten meekly accepted.

"Sweet! Meet me at Sweet Apple acres tomorrow at noon, you can meet Applejack and her family, then we'll race around the field and afterwards we can take you to Twilight and you can meet the princess!", Rainbowdash concluded, as she closed the door behind her and flew off back to Cloudsdale.

"Um, so. Fluttershy, where do you want me to sleep? I could always sleep on the floor if you need me to.", Goten asked the girl, who was surprised by his humbleness.

"T-the floor?! That simply won't do! I-I would never make a f-friend sleep on the floor… You can sleep on the couch though, if that's okay with you…", Fluttershy said with more emotion than Goten had expected, making the boys eyes widen as he blushed.

"O-okay, thanks Fluttershy!", Goten said while smiling.

"H-here, I'll go get you a blanket.", Fluttershy said softly, while flying to one of her cupboards and retrieving a thick blanket.

"Oh, thanks Fluttershy. If you want to talk to me or need something, just tell me.", Goten said, before jumping in the air, spinning while throwing the blanket up, and landing on the couch, as the blanket drifted on top of him, covering up to his chest as he put his muscular arms up behind his head and closing his eyes, making Fluttershy blush.

"O-o-okay t-then… G-goodnight Go-", Fluttershy was interrupted by the boom of thunder from outside, "EEP!", Fluttershy jumped up, startled, before falling and nearly landing on her bottom.

"What's wrong? It's just a bit of thunder.", Goten calmly said, as Fluttershy opened her eyes slowly, finding that Goten had caught her and was holding her, causing the girl to blush again.

"Eep!", Fluttershy squealed, hiding her face with her mane.

"Whoa, it's okay, I don't bite.", Goten calmly explained, resting the girl on her bed, "It sounds like we have a big day tomorrow, so we should probably get some sleep.", Goten said, not knowing how right he was.

"O-okay…", Fluttershy shyly agreed, as Goten drifted back down to the couch.

"Ah, night Fluttershy!", Goten happily exclaimed to the girl.

"G-goodnight, G-Goten…", Fluttershy stuttered as she changed clothes in her lit closet, before she got under the covers of her bed, and closed her eyes, feeling the embrace of sleep.

* * *

**The next morning.**

Fluttershy slowly began to awake to the brightness of the sun entering her room from the gaps in between her curtains. She slowly battered her eyes, adjusting them to the light on her face. Hearing the rooster that lived outside of her house crow, she figured it to be around seven or eight o' clock. Before she could remove her blanket though, her pet birds picked it up in their mouths, revealing the Pegasus in her sleeping gown, which consisted of a green, cotton tee-shirt that had holes for her wings in the back, that covered just below her crotch, and a pair of fluffy green socks over her back hooves.

Yawning, she began to recall the events of yesterday, starting with the storm, then ending as she remembered that she let the boy she found sleep in her house, bringing light warmth to her cheeks. After changing into her usual attire, she quietly raised from her floor on her wings, gently floating down to her bottom floor, to check on the boy. However, she was slightly surprised to see that he wasn't on the couch.

Stretching her arms, her nose caught a strange, sickening scent. It smelled like cooking flesh, causing her to cover her snout, and hurry to the source of the smell. When she got to her kitchen, she saw the boy from last night, standing at her stove, with a giant mound of eggs, reaching up to the ceiling, along with Goten using her pancake pan to cook what looked like a giant heap of… meat.

"Hey Fluttershy! I'm just cooking up some bacon here from a hog I found out in the forest. How do you like yours cooked? I also have a giant fish roasting outside, that should be done within the hour.", Goten concluded, not noticing the horrified face of the girl behind him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU MONSTER?!", Fluttershy yelled in a shockingly powerful voice, surprising Goten.

"Eh?", Goten asked confused, "Wait, are you one of those weirdo's that don't eat meat?"

"O-OF COURSE I DON'T EAT MEAT! HOW COULD YOU KILL THAT POOR PIG?!", Fluttershy again screamed.

"W-whoa, I'm sorry, it's just that I eat a lot and I need most of that to be meat. It's just the way my body works, I need an enormous amount of protein.", Goten tried explaining.

"That doesn't excuse this! Look how many eggs you cooked! How many c-cute chicks you… k-killed…", Fluttershy grimly stated, lowering her eyes to the ground as they watered up.

"I-I'm sorry… If it makes you feel better, none of this will go to waste.", Goten sheepishly told her, rubbing the back of his head with his eyes closed as a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead.

"Who else eats meat around here?!", Fluttershy asked confused about why the Saiyan made so much.

"Huh? You mean NO BODY else eats meat around here?! *sigh* That's so different from my world.", Goten thought out loud.

"Your world?", the girl questioned.

"Well, I'd rather just tell you about it later, because I have to explain it to that Celestia lady and everyone else, but I can still tell you. Basically, my father, friend, brother and I were all training when we busted a hole in dimensions big enough to suck my dad, friend and I in. We got sent to this world inhabited by ninjas, and we helped some people out on this mission they were doing. However, while I was training in outer space, I accidently must have worn down the dimensional barriers even further, which got me sucked in again. Then, I got sent to this world where I healed a blind girl, and helped out this guy that could bend elements, and fought a giant hunk of muscle named Broly, before I went to the check in station, where people go when they die to see where they spend the after life, where my dad said I couldn't go back. Then we… had a little fight, and I broke the dimensions and ended up here.", Goten finished his lengthy explanation with a smile.

"… I… Don't know w-what to say… I-I… I'm sorry for yelling, i-it's just that m-my special talent is caring for animals… S-see? It's three butterfly's…", Fluttershy meekly explained, lifting her sweater-bottom, as Gotens eyes widened.

"…", Goten simply gazed onward, as his face lit up, before twin streams of blood propelled his now unconscious body to the ground.

"W-What?! G-Goten! W-what's wrong?! Are you okay?!", Fluttershy screamed with worry, as she kneeled down to the boy, her large breasts bouncing in front of his face, as he stirred.

"U-U-U-UU-U", Goten stuttered, as the girls bust jiggled, inches from his face, causing him to loose consciousness again.

"Oh no! Angel bunny, get some ice please! I'll go get some towels!", Fluttershy cried to the rabbit who nodded, hopping away as she flew to get some towels, in an attempt to reduce the half-Saiyans fever.

* * *

**Goten's POV, a few minutes later.**

"Ugh, where am I?", the boy stirred, as he felt a softness on his leg.

"Thank goodness! I-I was beginning to think you were sick!", Fluttershy said thankfully, sitting on her knees next to him, as she couldn't lift him onto a bed.

"Ugh, what happened?", Goten asked in confusion.

"W-well, you passed out for some reason after you had a nose-bleed, and I got you some towels with some ice to reduce your fever.", Fluttershy calmly told him, as Goten felt a coldness on his forehead.

"O-oh…", Goten shyly remarked.

"D-do you have any idea w-why you would have just passed out like that?", Fluttershy asked kindly, as Goten remembered the reason.

"Y-you lifted your skirt to me! I saw your butt!", Goten said somewhat loudly in embarrassment.

"O-oh… I'm s-sorry. Why did that make you p-pass out? I-If you don't mind me asking…", Fluttershy shyly asked.

"What do mean "Why"?! Anyone would pass out if a pretty girl flashed them!", Goten said, further confusing the girl.

"Flashed? I'm sorry… I was just trying to give you a b-better look at m-my cutie mark…", Fluttershy said, still confused, but blushing because he called her pretty.

"Cutie mark? What's that?", Goten asked, baffled at the girls innocence.

"What?! Y-you don't know what a cutie mark is?!", Fluttershy asked in shock, receiving a nod from Goten, "I-it's a mark that everypony gets when they discover their special talent!"

"Huh… Wait, I totally forgot, we have to get to that place so I can race that Rainbowdash chick!", Goten said in surprise, remembering their deal.

"Huh? You mean Rainbowdash? She's n-not a chick silly, s-she's a pegasus.", Fluttershy cutely tried to explain with a smile.

"You don't have much slang around here, do you?", Goten asked, gaining a cocked head, making his heart waver, as he secretly thought that was one of the cutest things a girl could do.

"W-well… we'd better get going… Just let me eat this all real quick.", Goten said, not giving the girl the time to be surprised as he slammed his make-shift chopsticks he whittled into the eggs while also eating the bacon at unnatural speeds, also going outside and eating the entire 300 pound fish he caught that had just finished roasting, even though it was still a bit uncooked.

After 15 minutes, Goten finished it all, and buried the bones of the animals, before turning to a stunned Fluttershy before saying, "Man that was good! I'm still really hungry though, I haven't eaten hardly anything for a week. Alrighty, grab my hand, and I'll teleport us there.", Goten said, confusing the girl as he offered her his hand.

"W-what? You can t-teleport too? Twilight's gonna have a field day…", the girl concluded, breaking out of her shock, as she grabbed the boys hand.

"Ah, I can sense that girls energy! Alright, hold on tight, okay?", Goten informed Fluttershy while holding his index and middle finger on his left hand to his forehead, as she nodded, before the two instantly vanished, leaving a shocked Angel bunny.

* * *

**At Sweet Apple acres, with Rainbowdash and the entire town, save for Fluttershy, and Goten.**

"Now Dash, are 'yall sure that Fluttershy's comin' or not?", Applejack asked the pegasus in annoyance.

"I'm positive! They'll be here!", Rainbowdash said in confidence.

"Well they better get here soon, else I might have to go home and get back to tending to my dresses-", Rarity was interrupted, but Goten and Fluttershy simply appearing next to Rainbowdash, "W-what?!"

"Goten, Fluttershy, you finally made it! What took you two so long?!", Rainbowdash questioned the two, as the rest of the crowd instinctively began to take a step back from the new, enormous creature, who stood as tall as Princess Celestia(about 6ft. 5, because he's not fully grown and Goku is 6ft. 7, while the other ponies are about 5ft. 7-8 on average), with a much more muscular build.

"What?! How did you two just… appear like that?!", Twilight questioned in shock, as she walked closer to the two.

"Oh, I just used this technique that my dad taught me. It lets me teleport to any kind of energy that I can sense, bypassing time to let me travel instantly.", Goten explained, shocking the alicorn.

"Really? Everyone knows that you can't teleport without a horn. There has to be some kind of rational explanation. Fluttershy, is he being honest, or did he set up some kind of prank on us?", Twilight asked the meek pegasus.

"Oh! W-well um… we were just a-at my cottage, and he asked me to g-grab his hand, so I did and we just… appeared here.", Fluttershy explained to the girl.

"What?! There's no way! How can someone teleport without a horn?", Twilight Sparkle questioned Goten, now feeling something off about the boy, something… not really threatening, but extremely dangerous, even more so than Discord.

"Well, it's just ki. Anyone can use it, but it usually takes years of practice. That's just one of the many things you can do with it, like high-speed flying.", Goten explained, shocking everypony there.

"Ki? What in the wo-", Twilight was interrupted by Rainbowdash, who was fuming with anger.

"HEY EGGHEAD, STOP WITH ALL THE QUESTIONS SO I CAN RACE HIM ALREADY!", Rainbowdash yelled, her face red with rage.

"What?! Don't yell at me! I'm a princess!", Twilight yelled in reply.

"Rrrghh…", Rainbow seethed, as she walked towards Twilight.

"Easy now pardner, no need to get angry at each other, now is 'ere?", Applejack calmly said, as she held Rainbowdash back.

"I have a reason to be angry, she's become totally different ever since she became an alicorn, it's like she traded her feelings for those stupid wings!", Rainbowdash yelled, as the scene became very awkward for everyone except Pinkiepie, who had a frown on, hating to see her friends argue.

"Uh, girls, perhaps we could talk about this some other time.", Rarity calmly suggested, with a fake smile, as Rainbowdash looked around at the awkward looks of the other pony's.

"Humph! Fine!", Rainbowdash huffed, as she turned away, "Goten, are we gonna race or what?!"

"Uh, sure…", Goten confirmed as his lips curled into a smirk, "If you're ready to lose, that is."

"Hah! I'm the fastest pegasus in the world, no one can beat me!", Rainbowdash exclaimed proudly.

"Maybe THIS world, but you don't come from my world.", Goten said confidently, cracking his neck.

"ALRIGHTY EVERYPONY! GET READY FOR THE RACE BETWEEN RAINBOWDASH, THE FASTEST PONY IN ALL OF EQUESTRIA, AND-", Pinkiepie, said, loudly on a huge chair, before dashing to Goten and whispering, "What's your name again?", to which the boy simply replied "Goten, Son-Goten! Nice to meet you...",

"Pinkiepie! My name's Pinkiepie, nice to meat you Son-y boy!", Pinkiepie said before quickly shaking Gotens' hand, before running back to the chair, leaving a red Goten, embarrassed by the nick-name.

"SON-GOTEN, THE… TALLEST PONY IN EQUESTRIA! THE RACE WILL BE FROM THIS LINE, THROUGH AIR TO THE EDGE OF THE EVERFREE FOREST, WHERE THE POLL IS, ALL THE WAY BACK HERE, MAKING A RACE OF 50 MILES IN TOTAL! WHOEVER GETS BACK HERE FIRST AFTER TOUCHING THE POLE WINS!", Pinkiepie finished, yelling in a megaphone, before looking down to speak to the racers, "So are you two ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be!", Rainbowdash exclaimed happily, as she lifted her bottom, preparing to take off at full speed.

"I was born ready.", Goten said, his arms behind his head, casually looking as the clouds drifted by above them.

"READY… SET…", Pinkie shouted into the megaphone, as Rainbowdash put her goggles on, still reared to dash.

"GO!", Pinkie shouted, as Rainbowdash took off, at incredible speeds, a rainbow trail following her.

"G-Goten, s-she said go!", Fluttershy told the boy in a worried voice.

"I know, I'm just giving her a head start. I'll take off once she touches the pole.", Goten said, actually laying on the grass.

"Well I guess Dashie was so fast, he's givin' up, ain't he Fluttershy?", Applejack proudly concluded.

"H-he said he's giving her a h-head start…", the pegasus meekly told her.

"Huh, he must be pretty confident… I wonder how fast he really is…", Rarity questioned.

* * *

**About three minutes later, as Rainbowdash neared the poll.**

"My Pinkie sense is tingling! Dashie must be close to the poll! Are you gonna go or what Son-y boy?", Pinkiepie questioned the boy, who seemed to defy gravity, as he floated in the air, with his back towards the ground with a piece of wheat in his mouth.

"Yeah, she'll be there in about five seconds, that's why she's slowing down.", Goten said, his eyes still closed.

"Huh? How do you know? ***GASP!*** DO YOU HAVE PINKIE SENSE TOO?!", Pinkiepie gasped in shock.

"Three… Two…", Goten said somewhat quietly, as he rotated in the air, facing the poll with a Vegeta-style smirk plastered on his confident face.

"One…", Goten said, a white flame seeming to ignite around him, shocking everyone.

"Zero.", Goten said before he seemed to disappear, as he flew at a good pace, but sill far less than even 1% speed(for his base form), towards the poll, creating an enormous shockwave, and causing a trail of Earth to uproot from the ground in the direction he was facing, as everyone looked in awe.

"WOW!", Everypony thought at the same time, watching the blur fly past them at an incredible pace reaching the poll in just 60 seconds, passing a shocked Rainbowdash on the way, before instantly turning 180 degrees, flying back, as Rainbowdash increased her speed to her maximum.

"_Darn! He's so fast! I have to do it, I have to make a Sonic Rainboom!_", Rainbowdash thought to herself, before seeing the mach cone appear in front of her, rapidly shrinking, before she caught Goten, flying casually, right next to her from the corner of her eye!

"Wait… Everypony, take cover, Dash is gonna-", Applejack was interrupted by a Sonic Rainboom, erupting in every color outward, causing boulders to fly out of the ground in every direction, as Rainbowdash flew at full speed to the finish line.

"I'LL BEAT YOU!", Rainbowdash yelled at Goten, who somehow gained ground, flying in front of her, before looking back with a smile, as he waved at her, doubling his speed, as he completely beat her, coming to a gentle skid on the finish line.

"Yo!", Goten waved to everypony, before his eyes, widened, and he instantly turned around to see Rainbowdash trying to stop, before he gently caught her, spinning around in the air, allowing the force of her speed to deplete before he slowly set the blushing girl down.

"GOTEN WINS!", Pinkiepie yelled, as everypony's jaws dropped

"W-wow… I can't believe I lost… How'd you get so fast?", Rainbowdash asked genuinely confused.

"If you want, I can teach you!", Goten told the now beaming girl.

"R-REALLY?! THANK YOU SOO MUCH!", the girl yelled, jumping into a hug with the surprised and embarrassed Goten, as every other pony in the mane six, even Twilight eventually, joined the group hug, as everyone else went back to their jobs or homes.

"Well, I guess since that's over, we should-", Goten was interrupted by a thunderous rumbling.

"HYDRA!", Twilight shouted in worry.

"Uh, actually… that was my stomach.", Goten said shocking everyone, especially Fluttershy.

"W-W-W-WHAT?!", Fluttershy said in shock, "But you just ate all that food before we came! You can't be hungry again!"

"W-Well, that was just a quick breakfast, plus, remember I said I was still really hungry because I hadn't eaten hardly anything for a week? Not to mention that I get hungry after something like that…", Goten said, making Pinkiepie shriek in happiness.

"EEK! Do you like cupcakes Goten?", The girl happily asked.

"Uhh, sure, I love cupcakes, why?", Goten asked.

"Well, yesterday we had a huge surplus of cupcakes left over at Sugarcube corner because I made way too many, which is where I work by the way, do you have a job Goten, because you seem like a really good worker, especially if you can beat Dashie in a ra-", Pinkiepie was interrupted, by Applejack putting her hoof in the other girls mouth.

"A think she means we ought'a stop by Sugarcube corner for some free cupcakes before we meet the princess.", Applejack elaborated.

"Sure, that sounds great!", Goten said, "Alright, I just have to get the scent… Ah! I smell some place that smells like a bakery, and there's two people in there, is that the place?", Goten said, shocking the others.

"Your sense of smell is THAT strong?!", Twilight asked in shock.

"Yup, all Saiyans have extremely heightened senses, and I'll explain what a Saiyan is when we talk to that Celestia lady, but if you guys just grab onto me, I'll teleport us there so we can hurry up.", Goten explained putting his fingers to his forehead, as all the girls wrapped their hooves around some part of him, hesitantly, save for Fluttershy, who just grabbed his hand.

"Alright, hold on tight!", Goten said, as they all vanished.

* * *

**FINALLY, I'm sorry it took so long guys, but I had a lot of stuff going on that doesn't matter right now. Also, YES Saiyans have intense senses of smell, because in Dragon Ball, Goku smelled Bulma from nearly a mile away, and could tell where she was, but anyway, as always, please review, and I'll see you all later!**

**Next time, on DBU: Goten's saga: **Goten meets the princess, decides to stay in Ponyville, and tells of his origins! "What in the world is he?!"


End file.
